Que Sera Sera
by BuzzCat
Summary: Song-fic. Based on Pink Lemonade's song 'Que Sera Sera'. Just a few moments in the life of Hermione Granger. Read and enjoy! One-shot.


Que Sera Sera FanFic

BuzzCat, 3/1/2012

_When I was just a little girl_

_I asked my mother, 'What will I be?_

_Will I be pretty_

_Will I be rich?'_

_Here's what she said to me:_

_Que sera sera_

_Whatever will be will be_

_The future's not ours to see_

_Que sera sera…_

Hermione sighed as she stared out the windows, head resting on her folded arms. She was merely five years old, and it was raining outside. The rain, a deterrent to most, made the world even more beautiful to young Hermione. As the serenity of it all sank in, Hermione started thinking about things. Her life, her future. So many questions bombarded the little girl's mind. What would she do? Was there anything she could see herself doing for the rest of her life? How would she _live_ the rest of her life? Hermione wandered through the house until she found her mother.

"Mummy, how did you decide to be a dentist?" she asked. Jean looked away from the paper and smiled down at her daughter.

"Well sweetie, Daddy was a dentist when I met him, and I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. Daddy was talking about how much he loved his job, so I tried it and I liked being a dentist." said Jean. Hermione seemed to think this over, her brow furrowing in thought. She looked back up at her mother,

"When I grow up, will I be pretty?"

"You already are, sweetie. But you will only get prettier as you get older."

"Just like you!" said Hermione, hugging her mother's leg. Jean smiled at her sweet sweet daughter,

"Yes, just like Mummy." She said. Hermione, ever practical, looked up at her mother with all seriousness,

"Will I be rich like you and Daddy?"

"I don't know. It all depends what you decide to do for your job. And how smart you are with your money. Will you throw away your money on excessive sugary things and stuff you don't really need?" asked Jean. Hermione looked at her mother, confused,

"Why would I buy something I don't want? And I wouldn't need 'exsheshive' candy." Jean smiled at her daughter's mispronunciation and said,

"Then you should be just fine. Do you want to go play piano for Mummy?" Hermione brightened at the suggestion and ran over. Jean smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm and leaned back in her chair, sipping coffee. Daughter's curiosity: satisfied.

_When I was just a child in school_

_I asked my teacher 'What should I try?_

_Should I paint pictures_

_Should I sing songs?'_

_This was her wise reply:_

_Que sera sera_

_Whatever will be will be_

_The future's not ours to see_

_Que sera sera…_

Hermione knocked on Professor McGonagall's classroom. The last class of the day got out just an hour or two ago, and she had to talk to her. Being at the end of her fourth year, no matter her fear of You-Know-Who, school and learning was still at the top of her priority list. The door opening startled Hermione out of her thoughts as Professor McGonagall looked down at her.

"Miss Granger! What's wrong, dear?" asked McGonagall, her Scottish brogue giving a tiny bit of comfort to Hermione's frazzled nerves.

"Nothing, Professor. I just wanted to talk to you about my classes for next year. Is now okay, or should I come back later?"

"No, right now's just fine. Come in. I was just finishing correcting some papers." Hermione sat down across from her Professor.

"Biscuit?" offered McGonagall, holding out a tin. Hermione grinned and took one, nibbling at it. McGonagall sat down and cleared a spot on her desk, pulling over a small pad of parchment. "Now, what classes were you planning to take for next year?" Hermione blushed,

"Almost all of them." Minerva shook her head, sure she'd heard her wrong.

"I'm sorry?"

"Almost all of them."

"How many do you mean by 'almost?'"

"Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Arithmancy, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures…" Minerva's eyes widened.

"How about I ask what classes you _aren't_ taking?"

"Um…" Hermione blushed. Minerva gave a rare laugh,

"Hermione, you remind me of myself. And I suppose you need some help figuring out how on earth you're going to attend all these?"

"Yes." Said Hermione. She reminded McGonagall of herself? Hermione grinned inside; she hadn't felt this proud since she received her first O on her first exams. Professor McGonagall was highly revered in the girl's eyes, and if she could be anything like her mentor, Hermione knew she'd grow to be a fearsome witch indeed. McGonagall's voice brought Hermione out of her thoughts.

"If I may ask, is there a reason you want to take all these classes, or is it just taking opportunities as they come?"

"Well, I just don't know what I want to do with my life, and I want to keep my options open." Said Hermione. Minerva nodded.

"Is there anything in particular you enjoy doing?" she said. Hermione shrugged.

"Reading, of course. Research is something of a favorite of mine. I imagine they have something similar in the wizarding world, but I don't know if that's what I want to do with the rest of my life. I suppose it'd be enjoyable for a while, but I'm still not sure if I could take research day in and day out for things I won't necessarily be passionate about. And…" Hermione trailed off at the amused smile on McGonagall's face. Hermione looked down and turned even redder. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you've heard all the indecisions before."

"No, no that's not it. You're so eager it's sort of like looking at a younger version of myself." Hermione looked up and smiled shyly.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes, dear. That's a good thing indeed." The two women passed the afternoon and most of the evening talking about classes and job opportunities, sipping coffee and pumpkin juice.

_When I grew up and feel in love_

_I asked my sweetheart, 'what lies ahead_

_Will there be rainbows day after day?'_

_Here's what my sweetheart said:_

_Que sera sera_

_Whatever will be will be_

_The future's not ours to see_

_Que sera sera_

_What will be, will be_

_Que sera sera…_

Hermione smiled as she gazed into the flames. She had let her Charms class out early, students cheering through the halls on this glorious Friday. Hermione had a little surprise for her dungeon bat husband, something she didn't want to make wait. Just on cue, Severus walked through the door into their quarters. Hermione turned to her husband,

"Hello, darling. Did the dunderheads do anything truly horrendous today?" Severus hung up his teaching robes and walked over, sitting down on the couch with his wife. She kissed him briefly and some of the lines in his face seemed to smooth out.

"Just some first years trying to blow up the class and Gryffindors trying my patience." Hermione chuckled at her husband's complaints.

"And I'm sure this is such a change from normal." She grinned. Severus leaned against her shoulder, groaning at the comforting feeling of her closeness. Hermione whispered in her husband's ear,

"Severus, I have a little surprise for you."

"Hm?" he asked, not bothering to open his eyes. Hermione pulled out a tiny green and silver jumper. Severus turned to look at her, his confusion changing to shock in mere seconds. His eyes widened, flicking down to the belly he was laying against and back up to Hermione's eyes. She nodded cautiously.

"I'm pregnant. I know this wasn't exactly planned, but… what do you think?" Her voice had gone quiet as Severus failed to give a decisive response. He stared at her, thoughts racing round and round his head. Hermione, his wife, mother of his child… He liked it. Severus kissed her lips. The kiss was deep and sweet. There was the passion of love in that kiss, not lust. When he pulled back, Hermione whispered, "I suppose that's a yes?"

"Yes." He said. Severus sat back and looked down at Hermione's belly. "Hello. It's nice to know you're in there. I'm your father. I can't wait to meet you." He planted a soft kiss on Hermione's shirt, just above where their child resided. Hermione smiled and held Severus to her.

"What now?" she whispered. He looked up at her, and Hermione elaborated. "Well, we're married. We're having a baby. What comes next?" Severus kissed her lips.

"Now, you actually _have_ our baby—and more if you're up for it—and we love each other to the end of time." Severus kissed her again. Hermione snuggled into his embrace,

"I can live with that."


End file.
